The Birthday Surprise!
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Chuck E. Cheese is a place where a kid can be a kid, but what Bella gets is so much more. A birthday collaboration written for SunflowerFran.


**Summary** **: Chuck E. Cheese is a place where a kid can be a kid, but what Bella gets is so much more. A birthday collaboration written for SunflowerFran.**

 **A/N: This fic. was written by 2brown-eyes, Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Hopesparkles, Ceceprincess1217, and Sunshine1220. We collaborated together in honor of our lovely beta, Fran, in celebration of her birthday. Thank you, Fran, for all the hard work you do for us and many others.**

 **Disclaimer:** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended**

 **The Birthday Surprise!**

 **(2brown-eyes)**

Flashing lights, alarms, bells, laughter, and the scent of pizza filled the air of the local Chuck E. Cheese. I stood by the edge of the party room watching the activity around me, wondering if one day it would be one of my kids out there.

"Is it always like this?" my roommate, Alice, questioned, leaning closer so I could hear her over the excitement. She stepped back quickly to avoid a collision with a little boy who ran by with a long tail of tickets flapping behind him.

"Usually. Haven't you ever been to a Chuck E. Cheese or an arcade before?" I asked, shifting the large present in my hands.

"Are you kidding me? Does this look like the sort of place my parents would've approved of?" Alice gave a very unladylike snort.

Her parents were from upper-class society and were very strict when raising Alice. Once she turned twenty and inherited her trust fund, she rebelled. Her first act was to cut her long black hair into a pixie cut, or a boy's haircut, according to her horrified mother.

Her next step in her independence was to attend a small university far from their reach and move into the dorms with a middle-class roommate. I thought she was going to be snobbish when we first met, but I couldn't be more wrong. Despite having an expensive taste in clothes, she was a sweetheart and very selfless.

"Auntie Bella." My nephew, Eric, came running up to me with three boys his age behind him. He was a miniature version of my brother down to the dimples in his cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, Eric." I reached out to give him a hug.

He squirmed out of my arms. His face was bright pink as he glanced quickly at his friends. I realized he was now at the age where he was embarrassed to be hugged by a girl.

"Where's Edward, did you bring him with you?" he asked, looking around me.

"Sorry, buddy, he's still overseas." My smile faltered for a moment as I thought of my boyfriend of two years.

Is that for me?" He eyed his present with anticipation.

"Of course, who else, which table is yours?" I smiled.

"We have the table in the back." My sister-in-law, Rose came up to us. "Eric, take the presents to the table for your aunt and Alice, and then you guys have time for two more games each before the pizza should be at the table."

"Yes, mother." Eric took the present from me.

One of his friends took Alice's gift, and they ran off to the table.

"Mother?" I giggled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Apparently, now that he is seven, he's all grown up. At least, he's more well-behaved than his own father."

"Speak of the devil, where is my brother?" I glanced around.

"I don't know, but I swear he better not get us kicked out of here. Did you know when they banned him as a kid for life, they weren't kidding? We had to put the party in my maiden name." Rose shook her head so that her blonde hair bounced around her face. "Dammit, I spoke too soon. Eric, the basketballs remain in the game, and are not be tossed around!"

"What did Emmett do?" Alice asked curiously; she loved gossip.

"Let's see—got in a water fight in the bathroom, climbed to the top of the skeeball ramp so he could place the balls in the top hole—that's not all. He used the pizza trays to play ultimate Frisbee. He hid under the balls, back when there was ball pit, and pulled smaller kids under. To top it all off, he also harassed Chuck E. Cheese so bad that he even yanked out of the poor mouse's tail. I bet anything that the reason they changed the costume is because of him." I listed as I counted off on my fingers.

"Wow. Which one is skeeball?" Alice looked around at all the games.

"I'll show you later," I promised her.

However, she was distracted by something that caught her attention.

"There's a mouse and a dog staring at us," she whispered lowly.

I glanced in the direction she was staring and spotted the characters she was talking about.

"That's Chuck E., and the dog's name is Jasper…I think. He's one of Chuck E.'s friends," I explained.

"O-kay," she said warily. "I recognized the mouse from all the pictures, but why are they watching us? It's kinda creepy."

"I don't know? Maybe it just seems that way." I got the heebie jeebies from them as well.

I gave them a smile then waved. Chuck E. waved back, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't encourage them," Alice hissed as she grabbed my arm and yanked it down.

"Don't encourage who?" Rose reappeared

"Them." Alice went to point, but both costume characters were gone. "Where did they go?" She spun in a circle.

"Alice is weirded out by the characters, they were staring at us," I explained.

"Emmett, better have not stolen a costume," Rose groaned.

"I better not have what?" My brother, or at least I thought it was him, appeared in front us. He was wearing a hideous Hawaiian shirt with a fake mustache and shades.

"Em? Why the do you look like a bad version of Magnum P.I.?" I started to giggle.

"Shh…don't say my name out loud. Call me Tom." He looked widely around.

"Oh, good grief." Rose rolled her eyes and went off to tell the kids the pizza was ready.

We didn't see Chuck E. again until it was time to sing Eric a happy birthday. He came out with the party planner, who carried the cake. When the song was over, Chuck E. went around for a round of high-fives from the boys.

When he got to me, instead of a high-five, I got a hug, and I swear that he goosed me. I remained stunned when he stepped back from me, then stared for a moment before moving on.

"Did Chuck E. just squeeze your butt." Alice looked at me incredulously.

"I think so. I was hoping I just imagined it." I shuddered slightly.

It was creepy that he would do that. I wondered if I should say anything to the manager about it. They do screen people in costume before they let them work with kids, right?

"Come on, Ali, I'll show you what skeeball is." I took some tokens off the table.

We weaved our way through the crowd and maze of games. I stopped in front the game and slid a token in the slot. The balls came rolling down to a stop. I chose one from the middle and swung it back then forward, sending it up the ramp. It launched off the hump and landed in the hole marked four hundred.

"See. Just like that, even I can do it." I grabbed another ball and glanced at Alice.

She wasn't looking at me but past me. "Uh…Bella."

I turned, and Chuck E. Cheese was standing about a foot from me. I jumped and dropped the ball on my foot. "Oh…owe. No offense, but do you have to stand so close?" I winced and reached down to rub my foot.

Chuck E. just stood there silently.

"Good lord, say something. Do you know how creepy it is that you stare at us?" Alice complained.

"I don't think they are allowed to," I answered for him.

The mouse held up one finger and gestured for me to wait. He turned and waved over Jasper and another employee. The guy looked about our age, and it even said he was the manager under his name, Austin.

"Hi, are you Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah." I glanced at Alice, wondering how he knew my name.

"My friend, Chuck E. here would like to take you out to dinner," he announced with a large smile.

I snorted. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen. For starters, I have a boyfriend and to top it off, your mouse is creeping me out. You do screen these guys before you hire them, right?"

"Of course, we do, company policy," Austin promised. "What about a double date. You and Chuck, and your friend with Jasper." He jutted his thumb to the dog.

"You've got to be joking. I'm not dating a dog." Alice shook her head.

Jasper's head dropped comically.

"Look, Chuck E., I'm sure you're a nice guy under there, but I do love my boyfriend. I'm not going to do anything to upset him."

Who was I kidding; if I told Edward that I was asked out by Chuck E., he'd probably fall off his chair laughing.

Chuck E. tapped Austin on the shoulder and gestured to the back.

"Would you come to the employee lounge and talk to the mouse…er…man, yourself? The least, you could do is hear him out?" Austin pleaded. "I swear it's safe."

"Let me see your driver's license." I held out my hand.

"Chuck E doesn't have one." Austin glanced around at the curious kids.

"Not his, yours." I pointed at Austin.

He handed over his card, and I glanced at it then gave it to Alice. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, call the police and have him held responsible." I pointed at Austin.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Alice casted the mouse an uneasy glance.

(FyreByrd)

I waved her off. "It'll be fine." A little frustrated with the situation, I began making my way toward the hallway at the back of the room. "I don't know why this was necessary. I've already told you that I have a boyfriend that I'm in love with, but I am flattered that you'd go to such great lengths to speak with me."

Chuck E. nodded his head rapidly, but I guess that was about all I'd be getting from him until we were alone. Sighing, I stopped at the beginning of the hallway and motioned for him to lead the way, since I had no clue where we were going.

He walked with an extra skip in his step as he led me down to the third door on the left. I looked around the room as I entered, my eyes widening on a framed picture of Emmett, from when he was ten, hanging on the wall under a huge sign that read: BANNED. Scanning the rest of the room, I realized it was just an employee lounge and relaxed slightly.

With a grand flourish, Chuck E. prompted me to take a seat in a chair he had pulled away from the small table. Still wondering what game he's playing, I crossed my arms and took the seat with a huff.

"Okay, Chuck, you have me here. Now take that stupid mask off and talk to me like a normal person," I demanded, already weirded out by this strange encounter.

Instead of doing what I told him, Chuck shook his head and held his hands out, motioning for me wait. I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet while he figured out what his next move was going to be. He looked around the room before acting happy all of a sudden and scurrying over to the refrigerator.

While he was poking through the fridge, I sat there in disbelief that I had allowed myself to entertain even talking to some strange guy. I stood up abruptly and started for the door. "Look, Chuck, I've tried to be reasonable, but I can't play this game anymore. I have a birthday part—" Just as I was about to storm out the door, I turned to spare Chuck one last glance.

What I saw froze me in my spot, my jaw gaping open. Standing there, with a Chuck E. Cheese costume covering all of his body, aside from his head, was Edward. My Edward. The one who wasn't due back from his two-year tour until next week.

Tears immediately filled my eyes and I ran across the room, slinging myself into his arms as he tried to steady us both. I buried my face into his neck and held him to me as tightly as I could. Loud sobs were coming from me, but they weren't from sadness, I just couldn't believe he was finally here. 

By the time we met, Edward had already enlisted. From almost the first moment, I knew he was it for me. We just clicked. We crammed as much time as we could into those two months before he had to depart. Since then, I'd only seen him three other times. Two were when he came home for weekend leave, and the other was when I traveled to a town near his base in Germany.

"Baby," Edward said, as the softest lips in the world skimmed over my neck. "I missed you. So much."

I struggled to get myself under control so I could pull back and drink him in. With a few deep breaths, I wiped my eyes on his shoulder and was finally able lift my head to see those gorgeous green eyes smiling at me.

"How?" I asked, just to have something to say.

His lip lifted into a perfect smirk. "Do you really care?"

I started shaking my head rapidly and leaned in to press my lips to his. "Not in the slightest."

The first touch of skin sent a spark shooting through me. It'd been so long since I kissed him that I'd forgotten just how special it was. Everything else fell away as his tongue teased my lips, asking for entrance. I angled my head to receive him as my senses were filled with the taste of Edward. His smell surrounded me. His grip secured me tightly to him. His skin burned against me. And his tongue unraveled me.

Having him here, holding me close, so unexpectedly, was a drug of its own, making me delirious with want. My mind forgot its place and my body took over as our lips separated and came back together over and over with wet, desperate kisses.

By the time we had slowed to soft passes, I had forgotten where we were and what I was doing before this moment. It wasn't until his signature chuckle that I was somewhat brought out of my daze.

His hand brushed aside some stray hairs and latched onto my nape. "Can you let me finish what I was trying to accomplish now?" he asked, his green eyes dancing between my own.

My brows furrowed together. "Huh?" I asked, my mind still slush from our make-out session.

He leaned down and pecked my lips softly before letting me go and leading me back to the chair from earlier. I looked around still in a semi-trance. He shook his head and prodded me down into the seat.

As he walked back toward to refrigerator, he said, "You know, I thought I had this all planned out. Who knew you wouldn't give Chuck a chance?" He shrugged at me as he opened the door and leaned inside.

I sat there and just stared at him while he grabbed what he needed. "How was I supposed to know you were Chuck?"

He stood and closed the door, a small container in his hand. "I guess you're right. I didn't think that through very well, did I? I just wanted it to be special."

"You being here makes it special," I said, watching as he approached me.

When he got right before me, though, he stopped. "Bella, being away from you for the past two years has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He dropped to his knees and placed a little clear container holding a brownie and … Oh My God! Is that what I think it is? My eyes snapped back to his.

(gabby1017)

"I've loved you from the moment I set my tired eyes on you. I lost my breath, my reason, and all of my senses after you shyly smiled in my direction," he whispered. "You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"Edward..."

He placed his index finger over my lips. "Please, Bella, let me finish."

"Okay."

"I never thought I would want anyone until I saw you at that moment. You were kneeling over your toppled purse, stuffing your belongings with such a fiery anger. And when I saw your bloodied knee, something pulled me to your side. You had fallen."

I laughed with sparkling eyes. "And I couldn't get up."

"Don't make me scold you, woman, let me finish."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Sorry."

"As I was saying ... When you stood, I got a very nice view of your perfect ass. Your chocolate waves flung to one side and I took you all in."

"You grabbed my ass."

"I did not. I helped you up."

"With your hands on my cheeks."

"They were squishy soft."

"You liked them."

"I liked them."

"You wanted them."

"I wanted them. You did it, again. Stop interrupting me, baby."

I snorted. "Sorry."

"I just want you to know that we had our first date two days later and the next day, I looked at rings."

"You didn't."

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, I'm surprised."

He opened the box and took out the brownie. My eyes followed his hand as he plucked the ring from the creamy rose. His tongue licked the frosting from one side of the ring. I watched in silence, holding my breath, as he extended the ring to my lips. I sucked off the remaining sweetness. With our eyes focused on one another and desire running through the both of us, I reacted.

I jumped out of the seat, knocking Edward to the floor and kissed him with all my pent up, sexual tension. He wrapped me in his arms as we rolled around the room, laughing at our playful shenanigans.

"I'm going to take you right here and now if you don't stop interrupting me, Bella Swan. I'll take the damn ring back."

"Oh, no you won't, Edward Cullen. You finish this proposal and take me home after this party."

"And do what?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I keep interrupting you. I'm just so happy to see you."

Edward helped me up and firmly planted me back into the chair. With one knee down, he placed the ring on my finger. "I will love you forever. I promise you, Bella, no more separations. I'm home for good, and I want to marry you as soon as possible. Will you ... will you marry me?"

"Yes. I'll marry you, Edward," I screamed.

He grabbed me around the waist and turned us in circles as the door flung open.

Alice ran in screaming with a cardboard, pizza box in her hands. "You let her go, you crazy mouse. What the hell are you doing to my friend?"

She bopped Edward over the head with the box, and I grabbed her hands. "Alice, stop. It's Edward."

She dropped the box and apologized, "I'm so sorry." She glanced at my hand. "Oh my God, he proposed?"

I shook my head with tears running down my face.

Alice hugged me with full force, and we squealed, bouncing up and down. I reached for Edward and the three of us bounced in each other's arms.

Jasper, Rose and Tom Selleck ran into the room, joining our exuberant, Pogo movements.

Emmett bellowed, "Damn, he did it. He finally got you to stop talking." His laugh shook the walls.

Employees of Chuck E. Cheese tore through the door as we stopped our rant. The manager looked at Emmett. "I knew it was you. Out!"

"But it's my kid's birthday," he pleaded.

"Out!"

My huge brother leaped over a chair and lunged for the door with puny Austin chasing after him.

After the laughter died down, I got a good glimpse of Alice ogling Jasper and him drooling at her.

This was pizza at its best; a marriage proposal and a hookup.

(Hopesparkles)

The next hour was a practice in self-control at best.

And pure torture at worst. It was cruel, really, to be forced to keep our hands to ourselves while watching the kids play game after game, burning through the rest of their credits. When I thought I'd lose my mind from the overwhelming lights and sounds, not to mention the need to be alone with my new fiancé, we made our way back to the table where some of the kids were sorting their prizes and finishing off what was left of the cake. Edward pulled his chair tightly against mine and sat down, his hand immediately going to my thigh and squeezing gently. His eyes never left the children on the other side of the table.

I'm sure my eyes were huge as his fingers pressed and slid against my leg, caressing and skimming closer to their goal with each second.

I whimpered unintentionally and everything seemed to happen at once. Both Alice and Rose snapped their heads in my direction, looking both horrified and amused. Jasper covered his mouth with his hand while trying to cover his laughter with a fake cough. And Edward was still staring straight ahead with that damn smirk on his face.

That smirk that was pure sin.

Oh God.

I needed to be out of here, away from these children and someplace where I could do wicked things to that man and his smirk.

"Hands where I can see them, Edward. This is a kid's party." Rose was grinning, but I knew she wasn't joking.

Edward made a huge show of lifting his hand from my thigh and raising it over my head, draping it securely across the back of my chair. He grinned at Rose and pulled me into his side.

"Sorry, Rose. Just having a little grown up playtime." The words were apologetic, but Edward's face showed no remorse as he cocked a brow at her, waiting for her witty comeback.

She stared hard at him for a few seconds before her eyes softened and she shook her head. "Go. I can't ask you to stay when we all know you couldn't care less."

"But, Eric –" I tried to argue.

"Eric will be fine. He's happy you came."

I could feel the tickle of Edward's breath on my cheek as he whispered, "Not yet, but you will. Many times."

"Oh my god! Go!" Alice and Rose were howling with laughter as Edward knocked over his chair trying to get me out of mine.

I don't remember walking through the play area or even the parking lot. The haze of lust and pure need were too great. We were just a few blocks from my apartment when the need to touch him became too much. I pulled my hand from his grasp and placed it on his knee, slowly sliding my fingers to the inside and dragging my hand up his thigh. He caught it snugly in his own and held it up between us, his jaw clenched.

"I'll explode right here in this car if you put your hands on me, baby."

I swallowed hard and nodded, pulling his hand to rest on the console and covering it with my own. We rode in silence, the tension growing until he parked the car. Edward was out in an instant and pulled me from the car, all but dragging me to the door and using his own key to let us in.

I barely had time to drop my purse before I was pinned to the wall, his hands everywhere at once while his mouth consumed mine in a kiss like no other. My clothes began to drop in a pile on the floor while I was struggling to get his shirt unbuttoned.

"You have on too many clothes," he complained.

"That's a problem for you?" I teased, knowing how he loved it.

"Makes it hard for my friend to do his job." His lips closed around my earlobe as his teeth tugged gently. My jeans dropped to my ankles as his hands squeezed my ass.

I had given up trying to undress him. Instead, I slid my hand into his jeans and closed my fingers around him. "Does your friend have a name?"

"Dick."

His reply took me by surprise, mostly because my brain was so overcome with need for him that I would never have been able to think straight enough to crack a joke that quickly. But that was Edward. He lived for a good laugh and was so quick-witted that he made everyone else laugh with ease. I think this time he even surprised himself because he burst into laughter right along with me.

We giggled for a few minutes, the frenzy slowing down a little. When I lifted my face to his, Edward's eyes were soft but intense. He cupped his hand around my cheek, stroking my lips with his thumb.

"God, how I missed you, Bella. Every second of every minute. You're what kept me going. The memories of this, of us. Knowing that all I had to do was make it home and we'd have forever. I love you, and I can't wait to marry you."

(Ceceprincess1217)

"Forever is not long enough. I love you so much Edward and I want to be your wife as soon as humanly possible." My lips found his hungrily.

Our bodies molded together as if we haven't been apart for months. My hands pulled his shirt up over his hard muscles. I broke away from the searing kiss to stare into his green eyes.

"Off," I demanded as I pull the shirt over his head.

Edward started unbuttoning his jeans as I dropped the shirt in the pile of clothes at our feet. I took a step back and kicked off my flats and my jeans. We watched each other greedily as he pulled his jeans down and revealed his perfect hard cock.

I stared at it, happy the image that kept me warm at night matched what was now standing at attention in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I fingered the edge of my black cotton panties. I would've worn something much more sexier if I had known my man was going to surprise me by coming home early and making me the luckiest woman in the world.

I eyed his dick, the grin from his joke still on my face. "Commando? Were you or dick excited about the prospect of getting some?" I asked as I still fingered my underwear.

"Both. Now lose the panties, baby," he demanded, a crooked grin on his handsome face.

I slid the soft cotton down my legs, our eyes locked on one another.

He licked his plump bottom lip as the underwear pooled at my ankles. I kicked them away, standing bare in front of him. I bit the corner of my mouth nervously as I waited.

We stared at each other for a millisecond, and then, we launched.

I leapt into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist as our lips crashed together. His hands gripped my ass as he pulled me into his hard cock. The movement caused a needy whimper to escape my throat.

Edward rushed us into my bedroom. For once, I was glad that I lived in a shoebox. When we reached the room, he threw me playfully on the bed. I giggled out in happiness as he pulled me by the leg to the edge.

Before I knew what was happening his body covered mine, his hands gripped my face as he kissed me hard. Our tongues caressed each other as his hands roamed my body as if they were reacquainting themselves with every dip and curve.

"God, I love you," I moaned as he licked at the sensitive area of my neck.

Edward captured a nipple inside his wet mouth, sucking greedily, before he moved on to the other. My back arched, needing him desperately as he slid two fingers inside of me.

"Yes!" I cried out as he pumped his long digits.

"You're so wet for me, baby," he whispered as his mouth traveled down my body, his fingers filling me.

"I need you," I begged as I gripped the comforter beneath me when he reached the apex of my thighs.

I shivered in want when he removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. He gave one languid lick up my needy pussy, causing pleasure to tingle up my spine.

We both let out groans of ecstasy as he pulled me forcefully to his mouth.

"Ahh," I cried out as he devoured me like a starving man.

My fingers ran through his hair as I pulled him closer to me, grinding against him like the wanton woman only he made me. When he added his fingers, I clenched around them, coming hard as I thrashed my head side to side.

He licked and sucked until I came down from my glorious high. I bit my lip as he crawled up my body, impaling me with his cock. My legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper inside of me.

Our lips touched, no sound coming out as we savored the feeling of once more being connected.

I would never tire of having him inside of me, being one with him. He was my heart and soul, and I would never let him go.

Edward started a frantic pace as our mouths connected, our fingers intertwined. There was no breath of space between us as we reaffirmed our love for each other, everything so wonderfully the same but so drastically different by the ring on my finger.

We came together as one, not parting, long after we came down from our own little slice of heaven.

"God, I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips.

I looked up into his beautiful, green eyes, matching smiles plastered on our faces.

"Forever," I whispered before I pressed my lips against his.

"Forever," he said smiling. "Now, how soon can I make you my wife?"

(Sunshine1220)

 **Epilogue... Seven years later...**

"Mommy! Eric pulleded my hair!" Libby's bright, green eyes looked up at me, a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry, baby. Did it hurt?" I reached down to straighten and smooth out her now lopsided pigtails and plastic birthday girl tiara.

"Uh, no. He's just twyin' a 'noy me." All I could do was try to hide my snicker. Her missing front teeth only added to her adorable-ness.

"All right, I'll go talk to him. Go find Daddy if you need more tokens, all right?"

"Okay, Mommy." I got a quick hug around my thighs before she ran off, her sunflower-covered sundress flapping around her legging-covered legs as she went.

"How did you get blessed with a cute and cuddly little girl, and I'm destined to spend the rest of my days with the three stooges?" Rose came up from behind me, pointing off to the side of the room where Emmett, Eric and their youngest son, Evan, are all huddled around a pizza.

"You could always try for another one," I egged her on, a silly grin on my face.

"And risk having another boy? No, thank you. Those three are enough. So, what did I hear Libby tell you? Was Eric pestering her again?"

I sighed. "Yeah, he was pulling her hair. I'm sure he wasn't trying to hurt her; he's just being Eric. And what is he doing here anyway? I thought he was too old for this place?"

"Yeah, you'd think so. No, he said he wanted to come." I eyed her, suspicion written all over my face. "I know; I was just as surprised as you are. I didn't think he'd want to come hang out with a bunch of five-year-olds either."

"Well, I need to go talk to him. Whether he was just horsing around or not, I can't have him pulling Libby's hair."

"No, I'll talk to him. You go enjoy your family. Besides, he's more afraid of me than sweet Aunt Bella." With a shoo in my direction, she headed over to the table that looked like _'operation-up to no good,'_ all of the Swan men huddled together. When Emmett, who was badly disguised this time in an odd, blond colored wig and glasses, caught sight of his wife headed their way, they quickly dispersed.

Scanning the room, my eyes finally landed on my angel and the love of my life, my family. As I walked closer, I could hear their conversation.

"And, Daddy, he pulleded my hair! Why is he here anyway? He's a big kid, and big kids shouldn't be here." Her arms were crossed, a pathetic pout on her face.

"Now, Libby, he's your cousin, and he was invited. He shouldn't have pulled your hair, but I'm sure Mommy or Aunt Rose will take care of it." She just huffed, and I had to cover my mouth so she didn't hear me giggle. Edward must've heard me though, because he turned to look at me.

"I did't avite him. He's not bein' nice to my fwiends either. He throwed a bassetball at Maya. She's only four, Daddy. She's so little." I could see Edward try to hold in his laugh, probably thinking the same thing I was; that just yesterday, she was four as well.

"All right, princess, we'll make sure he's nice, okay? If not, we can ask Uncle Em to take him home. Now, do you have enough tickets to get the prize you want?"

At the mention of her prize, her eyes lit up.

"Awmost. I fink I need some more."

"Maybe we can get Mommy to play a few rounds of skeeball to get you the tickets you need, then. She's really good at it." They both looked up at me with hopeful expressions.

"Okay, but my game might be off," I said as I rubbed my hands on my just showing baby bump.

Edward stood, his hand holding Libby's, and whispered into my ear. "Oh, no, you've definitely got game." He even reached over and pinched my butt, earning a squeak from me. He held his other hand in my direction, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You comin'?" I narrowed my eyes at him and just shook my head.

I took his hand, and we walked over toward the skeeball game. Before we reached it, Libby decided she wanted to go play with her friends again, and ran off. So, I was left with my husband in front of the wall of skeeball ramps.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, ready to play with some balls?" he asked as he leaned down to put the token in the game. The serious look on his face just made me laugh.

"Edward, you do realize we're at our daughter's birthday party, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tone it down." He wrapped me in his arms, and as soon as our lips touched, chaos broke out around us.

I saw several Chuck E Cheese employees gathered on the other side of the large room, near the basketball game. Several other people were rushing over to investigate. As we walked over, I saw Rose and Alice, who was holding her daughter, Maya. Jasper was right behind her, rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down, no doubt.

As we got closer, I could hear bits of the conversation.

"He was using the basketball like a bowling ball, trying to knock down other children, ma'am. We also discovered that he was in the boy's room, emptying the toilet paper and paper towel dispensers. We're going to have to ask that he leave the premises."

I could see both anger and resignation in the slump of Rose's shoulders. I was close enough that I could hear when she quietly asked, "Will he be allowed to come back?"

The sigh from the manager told me what was coming next. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we can't allow him to return. He was asked numerous times by management to stop his behavior, but he continued to terrorize other customers. I'm sure you understand."

She nodded. "I do, and I'm sorry for the trouble he's caused."

Emmett walked up behind Jasper. They were whispering; Emmett, no doubt getting filled in on what had happened. I could see the moment he knew that his son has just been banned from Chuck E Cheese, because his head popped up, a smile on his face.

"Eric Swan! I didn't think you could do it! You got banned from Chuck E Cheese, too?" There was an odd look of pride on his face.

"Swan? You're a Swan?" The manager was looking from Eric to Rose, seeking confirmation.

"Yes, he's a Swan. His father is the idiot in the horrible blond wig," she said with fire in her eyes.

"Wait! How did you get in here?" The manager looked over to Emmett, probably just now recognizing the face that's still, undoubtedly, posted in the break room. "You need to leave, sir, and take your son with you."

We stepped back some then, not wanting to get in the middle of things; Emmett and Rose were now arguing while the manager was trying to coax him and Eric out the door.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Think we should mention that you're related to that big oaf? That you're a Swan too?"

I turned in his arms, looking up into his eyes. "No, I'm a Cullen."

"That's right, you are." He leaned down to kiss me, and I was lost in the moment until I heard Emmett's cries, as he and Eric were being hauled out the front door by what I thought was security.

My brother was defiantly, proudly yelling, "But, it's where a kid can be a kid! I'll always be a kid!"

 **A/N: Please be sure to leave our fabulous Fran some wonderful birthday love!**


End file.
